Who Will You Find Under The Mask!
by MyShadowsThorn
Summary: The girls of Mineral town prepare for a new holiday. A Masquerade ball! But everyone is keeping their costume idenity a secert. Will the girls end up with their desired dates? Ch.1 meeting the cast..the start of a sleepover and a late crazy blonde.


**Author's Note:**

Ok well...In between updating my stories...I find myself wanting to try out different writing styles since I'll start a story get tired of it write something else then...suddenly...become inspired again :).

Now this story will be about a Costume ball where everyone will dress up and meet in town square. (it's based on mfomt) The best part is no one will have anyway of knowing who they are dancing with or talking too ... everyone will be in disguise and trying to find their dates. The first few chaps will describe the girls getting together and giving their input on the new holiday in the form of an adventureous sleepover.

(Claire might just seem a tiny bit ditzy though since I needed something fun to describe(oooohhh and school chum Mossy KK if you read this then yes thank you for your descriptive input and you will know what I mean if you read ch. 1 ) )

Disclaimer: Wait...no...I still don't Harvest Moon...I wouldn't hold my breath either if I were you...Cause...well..I probably never will. I know it hurts right... :(

lol ok well now...onto..the story..righttttt...the story. mush! read! Enjoy!**(_hopefully_)...**

**Who will you find under the mask?!**

The petite Liberian's soft raven tresses slowly unraveled from her loose braid and hung scattered in her gaze. Tentatively, she slipped her locks delicately behind her ears so her hazel eyes could once again be allowed to meet her masterpiece.

Mary's finger's danced around on the keyboard. They slipped around hesitantly at first, but, as words became breathtaking scenery, her fingers would start striding confidentially and stretching their thoughts onto the worn keys.

"Are you working on a new novel Mary?" a quiet voice questioned the entranced writer.

"OoHhh!" abruptly Mary emitted a startled squeak and jumped up find out who had decided to interrupt her. She didn't have the chance though. Right away Mary bumped into a guy's broad chest.

Silver wire frames bounded off their host and land in the firm grasp of the shy girl's crush. For although she had just lost her glasses and her vision had turned rather blurry, Mary was now able to make out those unmistakable azure water crystal eyes that smiled for her. To some people they seemed icy, piercing any glee that targeted them. But, the novelist had come to love how she was one of the few privileged chosen ones who could see their true nature.

Mary laughed to herself when she saw the boy pulling his trademark UMA cap down to cover his growing rosy cheeks.

'_He's embarrassed...over seeing me!' _Her inner thoughts sang happily.

"Here!" said Gray loudly as he blushed and shoved the glasses in Mary's direction.

"I-I'm sorry I scared you. You weren't anywhere downstairs in the library so I thought you would be up here," he said.

Gray turned back to the screen.

"So is this your new novel...you know I really did enjoy your last one about the foster girl's puppy."

"Oh..really!" Mary exclaimed, her eyes growing larger.

"What about it intrigued you?" she questioned enthusiastically.

_'The fact that your descriptions were incredible. You had me transported into Lisa's foster home. I could have sworn I was there hugging, milros, her Husky. His fur was a smooth creamy jet black that felt almost watery to the touch. Oh and how you made my heart skip a beat when I thought Lisa might not find a new family. Well, basically Mary I just overall think you are an outstanding writer and an amazing girl!' _

"Umm well it was long and it flowed kind of" Was all Gray could answer.

_'Darn! If only I could get out what I really wanted to tell her!' _The young Blacksmith thought with frustration.

"Ok...that's nice of you to say Gray..." Mary said pausing wishing that he had real insights to share with her.

"Hey...look outside the window!" Gray told Mary after a slight awkward moment.

"Isn't that Ann, Karen, Elli, and Popuri coming up the steps?"

"Yeah...it is! We're having a sleepover here tonight! I almost forgot!" Mary declared rushing over to look out.

"Lets go greet them! Hold on though let me first just save what I was working on..."

Downstairs in the library, a spunky young red head with braids banged the door open and strutted in.

"PARTY!" she announced boisterously coming in while pulling up her lopsided blue jumper.

Karen, the local beauty and drunk, followed behind Ann with Popuri at her side. Her dirty blonde hair swished alongside Popuri's pink cotton frizzles. As usual her purple vest and shorts were in perfect shape. Not a wrinkle in sight. Popuri however had been making mud pies again and well...her long dress and bodice had suffered some damage. Nearby, Elli was thinking that Stu was probably somehow involved too and was now tracking mud through her clean house. Her forehead crinkled in worry. Nervously she smoothed down the frilly white apron that covered her ankle length blue dress and ran her fingers through her short Sepia hair.

"Hi..everyone.." Mary greeted her friends timidly as she descended the stairs with Gray at her side.

"oh uh hi yeah." Gray mumbled making a quick hasty exit.

"Ok this matter cannot wait any longer!" Karen announced as Gray walked through the door. She started a discussion before anyone could even get settled or say hi for that matter.

"We need to discuss what we are going to do about this new holiday the mayor sprang on us. This masquerade ball!" she said seeming infuriated.

"Wait!" cried Elli!

"We can't..Claire isn't here yet..." she pointed out.

"I knew we should have gone and gotten her! She's so blissfully unaware sometimes she probably forgot!" Ann proclaimed asserting herself into the group of girls.

"Yeah...I wonder what she is doing" Popuri said posing the question that was on her mind

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Announcement:** _

_**On Fall 30th , there will be a masquerade ball held in town square. **_

_**6:00pm-12 midnight**_

_**Remember to wear a costume- and keep it a secret! **_

_**That's half the fun **_

_**Mayor Theodore**_

Claire curiously paused outside of her blue mailbox. She once again read over the strange letter.

'_No one mentioned anything about a costume party'_she thought slowly to herself.

'_Or...did they?'_ Claire plopped onto the ground and pondered this for a moment. She stared blankly at the paper and turned her head sideways, a puzzled look crossed her face.

Little rainbow sparkles flashed in front of her at Cat-Rein Farm's entrance. They steadily dissolved and left seven mini sprites in their places. Claire forgot what she was doing and focused her attention onto the sprites. Her mail fluttered uselessly onto the dirt.

"Wow! You guys look like you plopped out of a crayon box!" she squeaked happily, her periwinkle eyes flashing in excitement.

Quickly, she sprang her bubbly self up and skipped happily over to the men.

"Hugs for everyone!" the merry farm girl sang with outstretched arms.

"Ekkkk she'll smother us again! Run Budums!" Screeched Aqua, the teal harvest sprite. His face betraying nothing but pure terror as he once again wondered how that farmer had suckered them into working all for just a few measly pieces of colored grass.

Claire watched the her tiny sparkle friends zigzag around her fields in a serpentine fashion.

"Heeeee! Are you guys starting a Congo line? I wanna join!" she squealed.

So naive Claire gave a joyful chase, her blonde hair bounced after her. She ran around and reached out to the men trying to include herself in what she considered their gleeful dance.

"Hello?" a distant unsure voice rang out over near her Auburn shaded farmhouse.

"Is anyone here...perhaps a...CUSTOMER!" the man which whom the soothing voice had been emitted glanced around hoping to find signs of life, preferably ones with money.

_'Huh! Is someone here?!' _Claire thought excitedly. Easily distracted as ever, the farmer in the red overalls tried to look over her shoulder to see if a person had decided to stop by.

"OUuuuffff!" she screamed tripping over a weed. The out of breath sprites scurried up the nearby honey tree taking advantage of her clumsiness.

_'So...that's why you're supposed to look where you're going.' _Claire proudly declared to herself while rubbing her pink tinted nose. Pulling up her overalls, the farmer stood up and fathomed a white scrunchy from her pocket. Her hair had kept sprawling itself onto her face, obscuring her view, so she wanted to put it up. She gathered her puffy mane and attempted to fashion a high pony tail.

"There all cool and refreshed!" Claire announced eagerly a few seconds later while spinning around enjoying the cool Autumn breeze that fluttered around her. Then she remember her visitor.

She looked over towards her home and saw a mysterious man in a gold jacket with a black braid peeping into her window.

_It's...Him!" _Claire thought. Very delighted with the guest. She started to run over to him.

"Are you...in here customer?" The guest questioned rapping on Claire's window.

"WOOOOON!!!!" Claire pounced on the merchant's shoulders greeting him. "I just knew you'd come back and see me! You're my best friend ever! "

"Oh...uh...yeah.." Won muttered looking at the ground still wondering if she'll buy an apple today.

A small green object on the grass attracted Claire's attention just then.

'_Oh the ball...that's right...I'll need a costume...and a date...'_ Claire insights caused a mischievous grin to appear on her face.

"So..Won..." she started. "Are _you _going to that ball a week from now" Claire continued asking with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Cause...well you see...I'm going and...You can be my date! It'll be so much fun and I'll buy apples to make you a pie and everything. That sounds awesome to you...right!"

Won found the farmer extremely cute. He knew if he said no she might cry. Plus she did say she'll buy...apples..as in...more than one!

_'WOOooOOooo profit! YES!' _he cheered in his mind.

"Ok...I'll go with you... now how about those apples...? His gray eyes glinted as he started up his long overdone salesmen pitch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugggg come on Karen" Ann rolled up her sleeves and motioned to the assistant shopkeeper.

"Lets go get her! Who knows what has distracted her this time!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/n: yayy I finally finished chapter 1 what did you think? I really would love to know

Up next:

The girls somehow get wrapped up in a game of truth or dare while fighting for their date of choice. Mary obviously has a connection with Gray but there is another who is pinning for his attention and trying to set her up with Harris... And...will costumes ever be picked? Who will the girls end up with finally at the ball? Will they even be able to reconize their dates? Or will they end up with a shocking surprise when their partner pulls off their mask at the end of the night?


End file.
